I am the slayer hear me roar!
by LillersEvans
Summary: two slayers belle and anna lived in mystic falls forever and when belle meets her match in damon...how couldshe resist? DamonxOc
1. Chapter 1

_I was walking along the road to my house laughing a bit at my little sister twirling its near the end of the year of school and I was about to walk inside. My house was beautiful and big just down the road from Elenas. Her parents died a month ago I am still there for her and couldn't help but look at my little sister. She is two years younger than me same age as Jeremy. I walked up the steps and heard a click I looked at my sister and shoved her off of me. We flew back from the explosion and I looked up knowing my parents are dead. _

I quickly flew up and gasped for air I gulped and pushed my hair from my face and shook in fear. I looked down and see my sister still sleeping. I sighed she is blonde as well as I am but with brown eyes instead of my green. I kill vampires not the regular ones but demonic ones their whole face changes. Its like in buffy I don't touch any of the others I also kill demons and werewolves…I am going to start fresh and be someone new…I am not the hefty girl everyone remembers from last year all depressed I am athletically built so I can do soccer this year and I am fresh. I shook Anna awake and she grumbled yawning.

"coffee?" she asked and I laughed a bit.

"I will make some now lets go" I said and she nodded tired. "don't forget the vervaine necklace this time…and bring a stake or two." I said and she nodded annoyed but sighing. She is in the same business as I am and were both good at it. I have done it since I was 12 so about five or six years. She has since she was ten.

I have finally gotten back from London and couldn't help but cringe and I took a shower. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a short sleeve black top with a red flannel. My hair is down an wavy and my eyes piercing from my face. I pulled on my converse and slipped my jacket on. Anna came down and yawned in a pair of light jeans, long sleeve green top with a black t shirt over it. We both grabbed a thermos of coffee and left for school.

I drove us down there in my truck and looked around I have my beanie on and so did Anna. "are you okay?" I asked and she looked at me and nodded at me.

"of course I still cant believe we get that really awesome house.." she said excited. I nodded and we headed in to school. "im going to find Jeremy..he might be dealing again and I need him to stop then I will find Julie and Lisa and hang with them" she said I nodded and hugged her heading into school. People stared and I ignored it fully I am so sick of being watched like this.

"Belle?" I heard a voice ask and I smiled walking over to Elena and Bonnie.

"hey guys.." I said smiling and they gaped. "I know I know I look different…but after my parents I needed a change so I went and excersised.." I said smiling.

"Elena! Belle" I heard a voice say I saw caroline and she hugged me and Elena.

"how are they? Are they good?" she asked and me along with Elena rolled our eyes.

"were right here caroline…and were good" Elena said laughing.

"you both look great…how is Anna doing?" She asked and I sighed smiling.

"a lot better then Jeremy she is trying to get him back on track…" I said and Elena smiled.

"when anna gets something in her head she never stops" she said and we all laughed.

Caroline left and we looked at eachother and chimed "no comment" we laughed and walked off.

-ANnas POv-

I went looking for Jeremy and saw him smoking weed…again…"hey jer" I said and Vicki took a pill.

"hey anna want some?" he asked and I nodded and smoked some not coughing. Then tyler walked over.

"hey pete wentz called he wants his nail polish back" tyler said laughing I grinned

"pete wentz eh?...how old school TRL of you…carson daly fan?" I asked and Jeremy laughed and we high fived when tyler went after me.

"hey tyler relax…this is elenas little brother and Belles younger sister.." Vicki said making me cringe.

"I know who they I will still kick their asses" he said I glared and took another drag and looked around.

Me and Jeremy weren't too happy when they were making out I snorted and looked away.

-Bells POv-

"ooo whose this?" bonnie asked and I grinned at her.

"all we see is back" Elena said staring at him and I snorted

"a hot back" I said pushing my hair from my face and gripping my messenger bag.

"im sensing seattle and he plays a guitar" bonnie said making me raise an eyebrow.

"your really going to run this psychic thing into the ground aren't you." Elena said laughing.

"I feel like I am missing something" I said and they filled me in. "oh boy bonnie." I said laughing.

"Jeremy nice batch man.." someone said and Elena got pissed anna walked down the hallway getting whistles and I snorted but then I saw her eyes.

"you better not be…" I said and she shrugged innocently.

"I just had two drags" she whined abd bonnie sighed walking to class

"catch you two later ill save you both a seat" she said I nodded and dragged her into the bathroom making sure it was all clear.

"what is up with you…I am serious we have a job tonight okay…and you cant be high while fighting..iafter school your going straight home…" I said and she looked like she might protest but then sighed. "better yet go to elenas tonight and hang with Jeremy…no weed though or no fighting for a month" I said and she sighed again nodding.

"fine I am sorry..i was curious" she said I gave her eyes drops and she used them I gav her a mint and sprayed some perfume on her.

"much better now get to class" I said and she nodded. I walked to the classroom and sighed.

"was she?" bonnie asked and I nodded.

"yeah god I am having her go to elenas I have to work tonight" I said and she nodded. We sat down and listened to history class I doodled and sighed a bit and wrote down notes in my worn down notebook for hunting tonight and I nibbled on my pens end.

After school I went home and got ready and Anna stood there annoyed as all hell. "don't start!" I said and she nodded and I changed into loose jeans and put my belt on and slipped my ratty tight grey t shirt on putting my hair into a ponytail.

I went out that night and saw three demonic vampires I glared and stood there and heard a crow that made me jump. I sighed and started to fight them I stabbed one but got punched in the eye I glared and kicked it in the face I stabbed it and went for the last one. I went to the grill after showering and changing and went to bartend.

"hey.." Vicki said I nodded to her and saw Anna and Jeremy there laughing and eating and then Jeremy went to talk to vicki.

"when was the last time you hooked up with a puppy?" he asked I sighed and shook my head anna wasn't going to be happy.

I went over to elenas table and took orders "hey…belle you going to the party?" Elena asked and I nodded and put down the glasses and went home after a while and dragged anna home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school and I sat there and heard the teacher rag on Elena and then he did on me. "listen I lost my parents and so did elena and us not knowing has nothing to do with it so how about you take your personal grudge and annoyance with the others not knowing and stop being such a jerk!" I said angrily and he looked shocked and then I said the answer "there were 346 casualties" I said sinking down and Elena smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you' I nodded and looked away.

"unless your counting civilians" This boy said Stefan I think his name was. And then he talked back to and I laughed a bit.

"he is right you know" I said and he glared at me and I smirked shrugging. I went to the party later on and anna was with Jeremy again. I grinned a bit and wore a strapless blue summer dress. I talked with everyone laughing and drinking with a pair of converse on. I sighed and stood there drinking chatting with bonnie when I heard something I turned around and sighed. I followed after the sound and saw Vicki she got grabbed and I chased after the thing and kicked it and stood there not too happy. I looked at Vicki and I shouldn't have cause it grabbed her and bite her I threw vervaine at it and it came away screaming. I saw deep and dark soulful eyes.

"vervaine.." he said knocking her out. "nice trick…" he said circling me.

"what were you a vulture in another life?" I asked and he laughed a bit.

"guess you could say that" he came at me and knocked me down I growled and felt the ground cut into my back and he scratched my arms and got my leg pretty deep. I bit back a scream and kicked him off and stood up shakily he laughed and said. "ill be seeing you later….slayer" he ran off and I felt woozy and fell over.

-Annas POv-

I followed Elena and Jeremy and stopped her "have you seen my sister?" I asked worried and Elena shook her head and Jeremy tripped.

"its Vicki oh my god its Vick.." Jeremy said whimpering making my heart hurt.

"OH MY GOD BELLE!" I yelled and kneeled down trying to wake her up …shit…shit…shit… I tried to pick her up and started to cry. Jeremy got Vicki while me and Elena got belle.

"someone call an ambulance!" Elena yelled and I set her on a table.

"put pressure on the wound!" I said trying to stop the bleeding in her leg and arm. I started to freak out. I pulled off my scarf and put it on vickis neck and had Jeremy hold it there.

"what happened?" Matt and tyler asked getting worried. "wake up!"

"breath breath" I said trying to get Vicki breathing we gave her CPR and waited and waited.

They put them on a stretcher and air masks. I started to cry and Jeremy pulled me close as I did.

I ran down to stefans house and saw them fly out of a window.

"you idiots!" I yelled and they looked up at me "I am the slayer as well and you two better quit it!" I yelled and they looked at me.

"huh so your sister is the one I attacked as well tonight shes good" the dark haired one said. I snarled and tackled him down and choked him vervaine on my hands and he burned.

"you touch her or hurt her again I will kill you!" I yelled tearfully Stefan put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him I stood up and kicked damon I rinsed my hands off and looked at Stefan. "I trust you Stefan keep him under control…Belle has never been in the hospital before and I don't want that to happen again." I whispered and he nodded and drove me to the hospital. I sat there head in my hands and held hers. The next day though I had school so off I went to school where I was upset and angry. I have to hunt tonight though.

I sighed and went back home quickly and was carrying coffee I saw Jeremy and he looked at me sadly. "listen…how is belle?" he asked and I smiled and gave him some coffee. I smiled and so did he. 

"come on lets be rebels and actually get to class" I said grinning.

"fine" He said smiling at me.

-two hourse later-

I was able to leave and I walked out sighing a bit and I got a call from school. "crap" I went to the conference and left smiling. I got a call from Elena to go with her to see Stefan and I agreed. I went there and the door creaked open. She called and looked around I did as well and came face to face with a dark haired deep eyes guy and Elena gasped in shock as did I.

"you must be Elena and you must be belle" he said and I recognized his voice and my face went stony in anger and he smiled. "I'm Damon Stefan's brother" that statement got me even angrier.

"what can I say I am a fatalist" he said as I walked back in and I snorted.

"ill just bet you are.." I said and I looked at Elena "don't listen to him…he is just jealous Stefan has a beautiful loving, sweet girlfriend and he is stuck with one night stands" I said laughing and Elena raised an eyebrow and Damon went angry.

Stefan came home and I saw her look worried. "Don't worry I will be fine and Elena he is not on the rebound I promise…me and him talked about the exs cause I was curious" I said lying and Stefan smiled at me.

"Later tator" I said and I looked at damon and he looked at me and walked forward and kissed me I gasped and shoved him off.

"very feisty…see you at the comet slayer" he whispered walking off whistling I glared and snarled and left the house texting Elena I was going to get ready for the comet.

-night of the comet-

I am in ratty jeans, long sleeve shirt, black hoodie, and my hair in a messy ponytail. I have my belt on with stakes and bottles of vervaine. I heard screaming and ran upstairs to see Damon taunting Stefan.

"ah look who it is…miss Belle martin.." damon said circling me I glared and went to Vicki and had her look at me.

"you don't remember anything but a big animal attacking you…no such things as vampires…you remember coming up here to see things better…you better go find your brother and hang out with him" I said and she nodded in a daze "on the count of three you'll come back to the present…1….2….3" I said and she looked around and wiped her eyes and I smiled a bit.

"hi…belle.." she said slowly I laughed a bit.

"I was looking for you everywhere…wheres matt?" I asked and she shrugged walking down stairs.

"I better go find him he must be worried" she said I smiled and looked at damon angrily.

"how did you….?" He started and I smirked a bit and walked off.

"figure it out pretty boy.." I said walking off and heading to the cemetery and saw anna clean and happy looking at me with a smile.

"come on lets do our family fun night" she said grinning I couldn't help but smile 'seems like things are going to be okay after all.'

I quickly finished the kill and watched the comet with my sister both of us laughing and looking at the moon.


End file.
